Nemi vs Jemi Behind Enemy Lines
by NemiNickandDemiOfficial
Summary: See Finale, Epilouque, and beginning of story on /NemiNickandDemi
1. Chapter 1

Nick: Demi?

*w/ Demi*

Demi: *cries hard* *presses back against the wall and falls to floor*

*w/Jelena*

*both get in car*

Joe: *starts to drive*

Selena: *feels guilty* *looks down*

Joe: What did he do to you?

Selena: He-he...

Joe: *pulls into a parking lot* *puts his hands on her shoulders* Tell me. You can tell me anything.

Selena: *panicks* He-he raped me.

Joe: What?!

Selena: *nods* *regrets it*

Joe: *calls Demi*

Selena: What are you doing?

Joe: Calling Demi.

Selena: *gets a lump in her throuht*

Joe: Hey. I need to talk to you.

Demi: *sobbing* Then talk.

Joe: In person.

Demi: What about?

Joe: Nothing...

Demi: Joe, if it needs to be in person, then it's important. What about?

Joe: It's about-it's about Nick.

Demi: *sobs more* O-okay. When will you be here?

Joe: About an hour and a half. I'm on my way.

Demi: Where are you?

Joe: Arizona. We're driving back from L.A.

Demi: Who's we?

Joe: Me and Sel.

Demi: Doesn't Selena have her show to do?

Joe: They don't start filming again 'til we come.

Demi: Oh. So where is he?

Joe: Selena's apartment. But the apartments almost empty so she can move to a bigger house.

Demi: Okay.

Joe: Are you okay?

Demi: No.

Joe: I'm sorry.

Demi: Don't be.

*two hours later*

Joe: Sorry we're late. Traffic was brutal in Utah.

Demi: It's okay. So what's going on?

Joe: Selena?


	2. Chapter 2

Selena: Nick...he umm...  
Demi: What?  
Joe: He raped her.  
Demi: H-he wouldn't do that!  
Selena: Because he didn't.  
Joe: What?  
Selena: He didn't rape me. I kissed him.  
Demi: What?!  
Joe: You kissed...him?  
Selena: Yeah. I'm SO sorry!  
Joe: How could you do this to me?  
Demi: And me?  
Selena: I-I don't know.  
Demi: I gotta go. Get out of my house.  
Selena: *nods* *leaves*  
Demi: Bye Joe.  
Joe: Bye.  
Demi: *about to leave* *falls to ground*  
Joe: *goes to Demi* Demi! What's wrong?!  
Demi: Hospital! Now!  
Joe: Okay. *drives Demi to hospital* *a couple minutes later* What do you need?  
Demi: Go get Nick.  
Joe: But-  
Demi: GO GET NICK!  
Joe: Okay. *leaves*  
*a couple hours later*  
Nick: *rushes in* Demi! I'm so sorry but it wasn't-  
Demi: *smiles at him* Nick? Meet Vicky.  
Nick: *comes over* You had your-wow.  
Demi: Nick, I'm sorry.  
Nick: For what?  
Demi: For being mad at you. Listen, I love you. And I always have.  
Nick: Demi, you don't need to-  
Demi: *kisses him*  
Nick: *smiles* I love you.  
Doctor Cyrus: *comes in* You said you want to put Vicky up for adoption?  
Demi: Yes. Bye Vicky. I love you. *kisses Vicky's forehead* *gives the doctor*  
Dr. Cyrus: Okay. Goodbye Miss Lovato.  
Demi: Bye.  
Dr. Cyrus: *leaves*  
Miley: *to her mom* Mom! Wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Cyrus: What Miley? I have work to do.  
Miley: Mom, I know you have so much things to do, but do you think, maybe, we could adopt Vicky?  
Dr. Cyrus: Well, I have been thinking about another child. I'll think about it.  
Miley: Well I would like another sister.  
Dr. Cyrus: Okay sweetie. *leaves*  
Miley: *smiles*  
*w/Nemi*  
Demi: I missed you.  
Nick: Really?  
Demi: Of course! Who can spend a day without seeing your face?!  
Nick: *kisses her*  
Demi: *deepens it*  
Nick: *french kisses her*  
Joe: *comes in* Woah! I don't think you need anymore kids Dem!  
Nick: *pulls back* I'm..sorry.  
Demi: Don't be.  
Dr. Cyrus: *comes in* Hey, how are we doing?  
Demi: Good.  
Dr. Cyrus: Good. You should be able to leave tomorrow. Now, who's the father here?  
Joe: Me. The one you just tested.  
Dr. Cyrus: Right. So you will be able to stay overnight.  
Joe: What?! Overnight?!  
Dr. Cyrus: Well wouldn't you want to be with Demi?  
Demi: Umm...Nick's my boyfriend.  
Dr. Cyrus: Oh. My apologizes. Nick will be able to stay then.  
Miley: *eavesdropping* So my Nick is back with her. Let's see what we're gonna do about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe: *sighs* Guys, I miss Selena.  
Demi: You can forgive her, but I won't.  
Joe: Okay. *about to call Selena*  
Selena: *comes in with three large baskets*  
Nick: Woah! I mean what are you doing here?  
Selena: I'm apologizing. I don't care if it will work, but I just wanted you guys to know. *hands each of them a basket* *about to leave*  
Demi: Sel?  
Selena: *turns around* Yeah?  
Demi: Love you.  
Selena: *runs to Demi* *hugs her* *pulls back*  
Nick: I forgive you, too.  
Selena: Thanks.  
Joe: Well I don't!  
Demi: But you just said-  
Joe: Your famous now, my present should at least have a new car. It's the least you could do.  
Selena: *digs to the bottom of his basket* *pulls out keys* Oh you mean these?  
Joe: *puts the basket on the ground* *hugs her* I love you.  
Selena: I'm so sorry.  
Joe: *closes his eyes* *strokes her hair* *kisses her cheek*  
Selena: I love you, too.  
Joe: *smiles* *opens his eyes* *sees Nemi making out* Oh my god!  
Demi: *pulls away* *blushes*  
Selena: *pulls back* What?  
Joe: Nick and Demi were making out!  
Selena: *laughs* You mean like this? *kisses him*


	5. Chapter 5

*two years later (srry to skip)*  
Nick: *calls Demi* So hows the show?  
Demi: Good. Yours?  
Nick: Cool. It's not as much fun without you here.  
Demi: Well Camp Rock is filming soon. What is it, in two weeks? We'll see eachother every second then.  
Nick: Demi?  
Demi: Yeah?  
Nick: We leave tomorrow.  
Demi: Are you serious!?  
Nick: Yeah.  
Demi: Shoot! Can you come help me pack?  
Nick: Umm....  
Demi: I'll pack my lady stuff before you get here.  
Nick: Okay then.  
Demi: See ya soon.  
Nick: Bye. *hangs up*  
Demi: *packs some stuff*  
Nick: *knocks on door*  
Demi: Coming! *answers door* Hey.  
Nick: Hey. After we're done packing, do you want to go to dinner?  
Demi: Okay, wait a sec. *dumps shirts drawer and pants drawer into suitcase* Done!  
Nick: *laughs*  
Demi: *gets ready*  
*an hour later*  
Nick: You look very pretty tonight.  
Demi: You don't look too bad yourself.  
Nick: Hey, I have a question.  
Demi: Yeah?  
Nick: *kneels down* *pulls out a ring* Demetria Devonne Lovato, will you marry me?


End file.
